Assassin's kiss
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Ramses wants more than nothing to make sure Kail will be his but such ambitions calls for the job to be done by one's own hands. Ramses plans to do just that.    RamsesXKail ONESHOT


**I love winter but not so much as to walk in the snow with just running shoes…I need boots! .**

**Summary: User Ramses seems to have a need for prince Kail. I mean who wouldn't want him as their own personal toy?**

**WARNING: Fic contains scenes of obscene male/male interaction. In other words it's a boyXboy fic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Red river manga OK?**

* * *

><p>Soft, ivory skin and blonde hair that draped to the nape of his neck; prince Kail was indeed a handsome fellow to the young ladies; but also had the full attention of User Ramses. But now Kail had a woman following him around like a sick puppy and Ramses did not take a liking to it one bit. When a messenger of Ramses had returned with news of an "Ishtar" being in the prince's home, Ramses was furious as to whom this "Ishtar" woman was. And why had she been chosen to be by the prince's side other then to serve him as either a concubine or an advisor.<p>

But Ramses was not like other men who would have saddled up their horses and wagons and bringing about a needless war for the sake of one person. No, this man was patient, wise and trusted the work of his underlings to do the dirty work for him. He would soon catch the man he always wanted.

For the next few days, Ramses had patiently waited for one of his men to come back with good news; news of the 'Ishtar' woman dying in her sleep. And hopefully it wouldn't affect him in any way or getting the blame. But it was past the due date for the assassin to come back and still no messengers had gotten word of the man's whereabouts. Ramses knew there was only one thing left to do and that was to take care of business himself.

Knowing he could be killed for entering another person's home land without permission, Ramses went anyway; under the night sky, he rode off into the darkened land that was home to his affection, prince Kail.

He arrived not a minute too soon as he saw that the lit candles were being blown out in each room of the castle; wearing nothing but his regular toga-like top and a cloth for his lower half with a dark, brown cloak covering him from head to tow. Ramses quieted his riding horse as he looked around cautiously and quickly for the said chamber that was rumored to have held the so called 'Ishtar'.

Ramses paced himself and tip toed passed the guards with ease and down the halls with just as much ease. He braced himself for the room he was about to enter and opened the door to the room carefully as he peeked around the corner.

There was definitely someone in the room but it was too dark for him to see anything but the outline of someone's body. This was it. The woman who had stuck a thorn in his side since he had heard of her travels with Kail.

'Prince Kail, say goodbye to your advisor!' Ramses moved in for the kill with a small dagger held in his hand.

But the tanned man stopped in his tracks as he gazed upon the sleeping face of the man who he was claiming to protect. Prince Kail was in the same room as the rumor told of the woman being there. Was this just a trick on the woman's behalf? But it wasn't and Ramses could tell instantly because someone like prince Kail was not stupid enough to let out such information.

Prince Kail opened his eyes and gazed up at Ramses' face thinking it was nothing more then a petty criminal or at least another assassin. As Kail blinked, Ramses came up with a quick resolution and allowed him to be the first man that he would have. He covered up what remained of his face and placed a kiss to Kail's forehead.

The man underneath was oblivious as to what was taking place. Was there a person kissing the top of his head? Kail tried to pry off the hood of the intruder but Ramses struggled with Kail's arms and forced him onto the bed, allowing prince Kail to see the intruder's face up close.

"R-Ramses?" The said man was also shocked that Kail could tell it was him.

But nevertheless, Ramses wanted the man underneath him so much that he forgot where he was. His senses were all located on Kail as Ramses gently took down his dark hood and let Kail see his tanned face that matched his soft hair perfectly.

"Who else could it be? It is a lovely surprise to see the little prince here." Ramses leaned forward and nipped Kail's ear lobe.

"What's your aim, Ramses?" The young prince was obviously angry and as such, he pushed Ramses away from him, sitting up at the same time.

Ramses chuckled and ignored the man's question and sat down on the bed, glancing up at the prince who seemed to sparkle under the night. The armlets that were braced around Kail's upper arms glittered even in the dark.

"I hate that woman who trails after you, prince Kail. She seems to be nothing more than a nuisance, why not get rid of her?" Ramses could see he struck a nerve in the young man.

"She's of no business to you. You best be going or I'll call for the guards." Kail's eyes looked into Ramses' threateningly.

The young prince looked like he would call for them too. He was a man who kept his word on such things.

"I'll leave on one condition. Kiss me. And if I like it, I'll leave quietly. But if I don't, I'll keep trying." Ramses smiled as he said this and was looking up at Kail with a hint of lust in his eyes.

"I think you've joked around far enough, Ramses!" Kail was furious as to what the man was asking for.

The great, prince Kail, under such conditions of someone from another land; not to mention a man like Ramses?

"It's just a kiss. What are you so afraid of?" Kail looked away and nodded his consent.

If it meant to get the other man to leave, Kail would do all in his power to get him to leave. And if he called for the guards now, there would be a mutiny with both their lands.

Kail looked to the side while he allowed Ramses to stroke his cheek like they were lovers. Kail was usually the one to do such things but with a woman and having it done to him by a man was very unnerving.

Ramses leaned towards Kail and gently lifted the other man's chin and placed a kiss upon prince Kail's lips. The said man was slightly blushing as Ramses explored the young prince's mouth.

Both of them had their eyes closed so neither could tell what the other could see. A few seconds later, Ramses pulled back and let Kail follow him, proving that the prince would no longer be interested in the woman, Ishtar.

"A fine shade of red I must say; dear prince." Ramses said and smiled sinisterly at the prince.

Kail was left feeling flustered and angry at himself for falling for just a simple kiss from a man of all the women in his palace.

"Now will you leave?" Ramses could tell that the prince was angry yet tired. It was the middle of the night.

But there was an awkward silence and Kail was receiving a dangerous lust in the man's eyes. Ramses smiled again and took the prince in his arms.

"Your wish is my command, _prince kail_." Ramses whispered the last few words into the prince's ear and kissed his cheek like he would with a woman.

Kail was left feeling the after affects of the emotions that were running through his body. He had just been felt up by a man he hated. Kail watched as the man fled from the bedroom balcony and was gone just as quickly as he had appeared.

To think the young Ramses had such taste for people like himself, Kail laughed it off and thought of it all as just a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>An: It's not a dream but Kail wants to think so. :p**


End file.
